


One minute

by Angie_leena



Series: Murphamy week 2018 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Murphamy Week, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Short one shot cuz I was running low on inspiration for the eligus au portion of murphamy week but I wanted to try anyways so hopefully it works.





	One minute

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one shot but I wanted to keep murphamy week going.   
> I did literally zero editing on this so sorry if it has crazy typos or if autocorrect ( cuz I wrote it on my phone) kicked my ass here.

Clarke had wanted to be alone after watching Monty’s video which was more than fine with Bellamy. He needed his own time alone too. Waking up Murphy was counterproductive to that but he'd rather be alone with Murphy than alone with himself. So he had Jordan show him how to wake him up and sat next to the pod watching, waiting for Murphy to wake up. 

Blue eyes began to blink slowly before opening completely and locking with bellamys. He saw them crinkle slightly in the corners in the way that told him he was holding back a smile. 

How was he going to break it to him that they wouldnt be going back to earth? That they were a hundred years away from everything they had ever known. Even the stars were different here. The ground wouldn't be the ground they were used to. 

“What's wrong Bellamy? I just woke up don't tell me we already have some life or death issue?” 

Murphy looked around and noticed no one else was awake. He gave Bellamy a worried look.

“ what's going on bell? Why isn't anyone else up?” 

Bellamy smiled at him and made a decision. He woke Murphy up first for a reason after all. 

“ I needed you to myself for a minute. I needed to not share you just for a few minutes. I uh I wanted to be alone when I told you.” 

That made Murphy stiffen. 

“ tell me what Bellamy?” 

Bellamy just smiled. “ that I love you” 

Murphy exhaled loudly “ you asshole. I thought something was wrong” he smiled “ and I love you too dick” 

Bellamy laughed. Yeah time alone with Murphy was exactly what he needed. 

“ well really we know something is wrong when were both here talking about our feelings right?” 

They laughed together for a minute then Murphy got up and moved over to stand between Bellamy outstretched legs. He wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned against him. 

“ I missed you” he said “ I feel like I had dreams maybe that you weren't there. Weren't here when I woke up” 

Bellamy thought of Monty waking up without Harper and gripped Murphy closer to himself. 

“ always. Ill always be here when you wake up. Ill always make sure your safe and that your comfortable and that your with me every night and every morning and I promise you and me will always make time just for us. I always want this. Just one minute of me and you every day.” 

Bellamy took Murphy's face on his hands and looked into his eyes willing Murphy to see how much he meant that. How much he needed Murphy with him every day. Because things were about to get difficult for them again. And he wanted Murphy by his side just like they had been. Like they always should have been. 

The ground was a different one than the one they had come to originally yes but they were different too. They would be able to handle everything. One minute at a time. And that was ok. As long as his first minute started with Murphy that would be ok.


End file.
